Dr. Carol Moore studies DNA repair processes and cellular radiomimetic damage in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. She is continuing her studies of mutants which show elevated genes affecting sensitivity to bleomycin have been cloned, and sequencing of one of these genes is underway. The role of these genes in cellular responses to ionizing radiation and bleomycin treatments is being investigated.